Locked in a Tower
by Emma.S18
Summary: Requested story by EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel - Regina locks Emma (Rapunzel) in a tower, hidden deep in the Enchanted Forest. One day, Graham, one of the White Kingdom's most loyal Knights, finds the tower and tries to convince Emma to come back home to her parents... - no pairings (sorry...) Emma and Rapunzel are the same person... - I don't own OUAT


**A/N: This story was a request from EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel, I hope you like it... **

* * *

><p>Having been taken away from her parents at birth, Emma had been locked up in a tower deep in the enchanted forest. The woman keeping her there was her parents' enemy, the Evil Queen, also known as Regina Mills.<p>

Not knowing who she was, except towards her, Emma had actually grown quite close to the woman who raised her, cared for her and whom she thought loved her.

She had never known anyone else and didn't realize how badly she was being treated.

The only thing the brunette Queen cared about was Emma's extremely long, beautiful golden hair. Regina kept complimenting the younger woman about it every chance she got.

But being locked up in the small tower with no one to talk to and nothing to do was starting to bore the young princess immensely.

She kept begging Regina to take her outside so she could discover everything she could see from her window, but every time again the brunette refused.

Regina would get angry and leave the blonde alone for days. Those days were the worse and Emma cried all day long, until Regina returned.

She had learned not to ask anymore, preferring the brunette's daily visits to nothing at all, but every night, before going to bed, the blonde wished something would change.

Each morning was a disappointment as she looked around and everything was exactly the same. She would sigh and get out of bed, making her way to the balcony, where she waited for the Queen to arrive.

Today was no exception. As the blonde sat on her balcony taking in the beautiful view of the forest before her, she noticed something strange.

A man on a white horse was making his way towards the tower. She had never seen another human being, besides the Queen, of course.

She gasped and looked at the man with wide confused eyes, as he stopped his horse right in front of the tower and looked up.

"Did the Queen send you?" She asked curiously. The man looked at her and nodded. "The Queen of the White Kingdom has sent me and her other best knights to search for you, Princess."

Emma frowned. Regina had told her a lot of horrible things about the White King and Queen. She had told her that they had been the reason she locked her up in the tower. She had told her that the White Queen wanted to kill her for her magnificent hair.

"Leave! My Queen will be here soon. She would kill you if she knew you were here to take me to the White Queen." The man didn't move.

"Princess, fear not. I will rescue you from that Monster." Emma gasped. How dare he speak so badly about the woman who had raised her?

"How dare you?" She spat, "She's like a mother to me. She raised me after my mother passed." Emma exclaimed angrily.

"Your Majesty, the Queen didn't raised you because your parents passed, she took you away from them for your golden hair!" He told her.

It didn't make any sense to Emma, but she still had a feeling he was telling the truth. She would need to ask Regina about it.

"My Queen," the blonde said, bowing as Regina appeared in her bedroom. "Hello Emma." The Queen smiled lightly and sat on the couch.

"Would it be okay for me to ask a question?" Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. "I thought you understood why you can't leave the tower?" She asked exasperated.

"A Knight from the White Kingdom came by earlier," Emma said, watching Regina's eyes widen. "He said that you took me away from my parents, so you could have my Golden hair. It's true, isn't it?"

Regina bowed her head guiltily, giving Emma her answer. "I would like to meet my parents." Emma continued.

Regina was furious. "Fine. Ungrateful child! I took care of you, I raised you and how do you thank me? You leave me."

Tears rolled down the Blonde's cheeks. Although, she understood what the Brunette did was awful, she couldn't bring herself to hate her. Like she had told the Knight, she saw Regina as a mother.

"I'll let you have my hair, if you just let me go," Emma pleaded. Regina grabbed a pair of blunt scissors and started cutting.

Tears rolled down both women's faces as lock after lock of Gold fell to the ground. "I'm sorry," Emma whispered through her tears, but the need to know where she came from was too great.

A few days later, Emma arrived at the doors of the White Palace. She sighed nervously and knocked on the door.

Graham, the Knight that had found her tower was the one to open the door. "I see you've come to your senses, Princess." Emma huffed and rolled her eyes, looking very much like the woman who'd raised her in that moment.

"Take me to my parents," she ordered.

The King and Queen cried as they saw their baby girl walk in the Throne room, with barely any hair left on her head, but they didn't care about that. All that mattered was that after eighteen years their family was finally reunited.


End file.
